


Something Beautiful

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcruxes destroyed, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter, when the end of his second year of Hogwarts approaches, decides to visit his accountant to look for any reasonable means of paying the Weasleys. He finds he has a monetary debt that can be used to help Ginny.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything familiar. Not even story concepts.

The goblin sitting across from Harry looks bewildered while the old man beside him sits with his eyes merrily twinkling. “The debt is magnificent and though is usually gentle and you should feel worried about it. It will have large benefits for them and was written in the early part of 2 centuries ago. It will leave them full of excitement. It has been kept by both families and, if either of you ask, it can be renegotiated, upon a mutual agreement, to be beneficial for both of the families.” The goblin looks over the parchment contract, analyzing it thoroughly. 

“I want this debt paid.” The goblin raises an eyebrow as he tilts his head sideways. 

“May I ask why you want to fulfill this debt toward the Weasley family? They don’t tend to spend money wisely, especially Molly Ginerva Weasley nee Prewett.” 

“Well, there was a cursed object found at school this year. It was a book and it possessed her and forced her to open the chamber of secrets. I want to make sure that she can get the help she needs, I doubt that she will be as mentally strong or capable as she was before and I feel guilty. I had found it in the girl’s bathroom after she tried to dispose of it and if I had kept it securely then she wouldn’t have almost been killed by the thing.” The Headmaster sees the narrow gaze of the goblin before he looks down at the document. 

“I see… How very noble.” Harry scowls at those words, insulted by the praise. 

“I am trying to correct something that I caused to happen thanks to something I did wrong. I don’t think it-” A hand rests on his shoulder and he turns toward Dumbledore. 

“Harry, what he is saying is that almost no one would be willing to pay such a debt in efforts to atone for past mistakes. Like the Malfoy family, they gave the object to Ginny in order to frame Arthur for a crime he did not commit.” The goblin stands slowly, his eyes glaring at the two of them. 

“And who exactly is your witness?” He asks in a deadly tone. 

“Dobby is the one who-” 

CRACK! 

“Mister Harry Potter Sir call for Dobby?” He bounces eagerly from foot to foot as he awaits any kind of order. 

“I apologize Dobby, I believe I may have gotten you into trouble with the goblins.” Harry feels disappointment in his callous answer and Dobby turns toward the goblin questioningly.

“I am going to ask a few questions, with the permission of your Master of course.” Dobby shrinks in on himself a little. 

“Dobby no longer has a Master. The Great Harry Potter Sir freed Dobby from the bad Malfoy. Dobby hasn’t been brave enough to ask…” He casts a longing, side glance at Harry. 

“Mister Potter, what do you know about house elves?” The goblin asks with polite interest. 

“They are servants, that is about all I know other than them being able to get through the wards at Hogwarts.” The goblin frowns before heaving a sigh. 

“Just who is your magical guardian?” Harry blinks, not understanding what he means, which the goblin wrinkles his nose when he notices his confusion. 

“Sirius Orion Black is his guardian until a fair trial is given.” Dumbledore answers him plainly. “Since I had no choice but to act on blood wards he has been living with muggles until his eleventh birthday. Since then he remains with them only in the summer, to power the wards.” The goblin nods, accepting of the answer. 

“Mister Potter, do you know anything about how the wizarding world works?” Harry has the decency to blush. 

“I wish I did. And I would appreciate any help in learning it all. Also, if I get such can my Muggleborn friend, Hermione Granger, join in?” The goblin frowns heavily before turning his gaze toward Dumbledore. 

“I haven’t been able to restore the Muggle Studies as a main class nor have I been able to reinforce the Wizard Studies class. Any help in laws allowing such will be paid for.” 

“I see. I will arrange a class to be taught on both subjects during the year, every saturday of every week, including all holidays, that will take place at Hogwarts. If need be we can arrange for the fees for the transport of muggleborn to be paid from any account that may have been abandoned.” Harry can’t help smiling and offers his hand to the goblin. 

He stares at the hand like it is an alien object as Harry speaks. “Sir, I appreciate that so much. I don’t even know what kind of jobs there are in the wizarding world. If need be I can try to pay for part of the fees if not all of it is covered. Hermione would kill me if I didn’t get her to those classes somehow.” The goblin is looking at him shrewdly before he grasps his hand and shakes it once. 

“I see… May I ask a personal question?” Harry nods as Dumbledore sits up straighter. “Why are you being so polite to a mere goblin?” 

It takes a moment for dawning to register before Harry snarls, “I do know that the wizards are dumb but this is stupendous! You all have feelings just like I do, you thirst, hunger, and learn like we do, even if not the exact same way! For someone to treat you anything less than respectful is the most incredible idiocy I have heard of. For all I know you may have complete domination over our accounts. If we do even the slightest thing suspicious you may create a law of some sort that allows you to put vaults into lockdown. Then you might even be able to create standard fees and simply send the update on the end of the bills of all accounts they have, not letting them know in the slightest.” He inhales sharply, to catch his breath. 

“Not only that but if we treat you as you should be treated then who is to say that you won’t work to expand our wealth more than we could ever do alone? Heck, I bet your people know all sorts of investments and shares that are profitable and if we could even have a nugget of that heading towards us…” He pauses when he hears soft chuckling from the goblin and he frowns. He looks at Dumbledore and sees that his twinkle is going full force. “What?” 

He asks, he knows that they both realize something that he doesn’t so he waits to be told. “Heir Potter, you have just fulfilled the first requirement of becoming Goblin Friend.” Harry’s eyes narrow at being told such. 

“If that is a title I don’t want it. I’ve already got too much and I don’t honestly need anymore. Hell, I could probably spend hundreds of galleons daily and still not go poor in my lifetime with what I have left from my parents...” Harry pauses to think about it and, without a warning, a lightbulb turns on. 

“Oh… I think I get some of it…” the goblin smirks at him with dark amusement and sighs. 

“I will be sending Dobby to look through your vaults after Dobby has reported the cursed book incident to Vaults Manager Kargrak. Mister Dobby, you are one very lucky elf. I will explain to him your wish and allow him to think on it, will you please go visit Kargrak in accordance with the issue?.” Dobby salutes him happily, nearly teary eyes glancing at Harry before vanishing with a quiet pop. Harry rubs his face, just from the goblin’s tone he knows he is going to be upset. 

“What is wrong with Dobby?” Harry knows that there is worry in his voice, the little fellow may have done bad things but they all had good intentions.

“House elves are parasites. They feed off the magic of their master, all of those without masters usually have to hunt down Elf Berries known as Micona. There are only a few types that humans can eat so most wizards don’t bother with growing them, not even for their own elves.” Harry can’t help the guilt lacing his whole mind. He whines, wiping away tears at the thought of Dobby dying without him or berries. 

“Harry…” Dumbledore gently holds his shoulder, just to be here for him despite Harry being such a burden on everyone. 

“I… is there any property with only a small shed, small house or nothing on it? If so I want to purchase a few and make them into elf berry farms. In return for free berries I will just ask them to do simple tasks for me.” The goblin has twinkling eyes even as his fangs are showing in his excitement. 

“The berry plants are very cheap, most don’t even realize what they are. And any elf can turn even the most desolate place into a beautiful farm. Would you also like for me to purchase three or so elves for your family to begin hunting down berry plants and other supplies?” Harry nods, his tears complete with his grateful smile has the goblin sighing.

“Well, I appreciate it nonetheless. If there is ever anything I can do for you, please let me know.” the goblin smirks again. 

“Ah, a fourth requirement fulfilled…” Harry pauses with confusion before Dumbledore chuckles.

“Er… Please don’t tell any of the other goblins about me. I want them to see me for themselves and not just based on what you have to tell.” Harry rapidly says, a little embarrassed at being told such. 

“I will simply let them view the memory, which does not include thoughts, just sound and sight. Is this alright?” Harry nods, almost with relief. Dumbledore just hums pleasantly, and Harry doesn’t notice the knowing twinkle in his eyes. “To pay the debt you simply need to sign here before Dumbledore signs as a witness. Also, I will be requiring details on how and when to give them things.” Harry hums thoughtfully at those words as another parchment, not including the one he has just signed, is placed in front of him with a muggle calligraphy pen. 

He begins writing.

Purchase of at least one house elf for the house at large, one to make sure the kids do their homework and or summer school work and one to occasionally do regular chores or tasks for them while also helping in the Elf Berry Farm.

A basic guide written in English about elf berries and how they can be used. The writer can be of any race.

A stipend of galleons (amount chosen by goblin) per month per person in the house during that month. However, the adult children have five thirds the amount of galleons of those living with the parents month sent to them.

One property of their choosing will be bought for them to live in with everyone having their own room furnished in an appropriate way that they like. Included will be a year’s stock of hygiene supplies, cookery, and, if possible, food ingredients in stasis.

Medical needs and health checkups will automatically be paid for by the account as they pop up if they cannot afford them.

All school supplies, and work supplies for those who have jobs or want jobs, will be paid for automatically when they choose their job. Mother’s wants do not include what the children want as jobs.

An account for each and every child with 500 galleons in different shares and investments that can only be withdrawn in ten years time at the earliest.

Books about different jobs and their requirements will be provided for those who don’t quite yet feel secure in their choice of job. This is to allow them a better understanding of any and all jobs they might be able to get or want.

A property solely for Miss Weasley’s vegetable garden, which she may work on with the elves if she wishes, will be bought and only have a shed on it. The 50% of the cost of getting it ready for fruit and vegetable produce to grow shall be taken from both this fund and 50% will come from the Potter funds.

Anything asked for that is approved by the goblin in charge of the account.

A goblin will be paid for by the account to manage and oversee the funds and their purchases using the funds.

For Christmas and Birthdays, the child(ren) in question will be allowed a stipend of 200 galleons for their own Christmas presents to be bought by their parents. 

An additional 125 galleons will be given to each child wishing to pay for gifts for their friends. All purchases must have the goblins ordering them for the children and, if they don’t buy things for others, this fund will go towards the 100 galleons per season spent on clothes.

Any gifts for teachers that are chosen/ordered by parents/children, shall automatically be paid for by the account, wrapped, and sent as gifts. This includes any minority race mentors and they shall be unlimited but I expect the prices to be reasonable or few things to be bought.

Signed: Harry James Potter.

He hands the parchment to the goblin who makes a copy for both of them. “Dumbledore, since you are a reasonable adult I would like you to look over the act and decide if anything needs to be changed.” Dumbledore puts his reading glasses on before reading through it weighing the thoughts with reason. 

“I must ask that all funds involved come from the contract itself. I know you believe you truly have enough money but it is always better to be safe than sorry.” Harry huffs a little. 

“Then safer than sorry also means spending less out of Pocket. I want to pay at least 10% of the 50% I offered at the very least. Is this alright?” Dumbledore smiles genuinely at him and chuckles, leaning back in his seat. He hums thoughtfully. 

“I don’t see why that should be a problem as it is a lot safer than what you were going to do. Should we include mental sessions?” Harry frowns. 

“Anything having to do with the mind, soul, and body being sound is included in the health segment. I think being sound in those things has to do with keeping oneself healthy and happy so I didn’t think to say that outright. If you want to add an explanation please feel free to do so. However, make Ginny being checked be an absolute must, with no negotiations available on that part.” The goblin simply nods and begins writing a draft. Harry suddenly gets an idea. “Can I get a regular sheet of parchment and the calligraphy pen again?” The goblin waves his hand, floating a clipboard over to him and Harry writes a letter. 

Dear Mrs. and Mr. Weasley,

I know you don’t know me all that well but I can’t help feeling guilty as I could have destroyed the diary at one point in time. Because I simply didn’t know any better, Ginny was able to get ahold of it again and I feel that I must repay you for my mistake.

I have, shortly before writing this, began to fulfill a debt towards your family since I know you don’t like charity. It comes from two centuries ago, according to my accountant, and it has been kept so I am going to put rules to the spending of the money only and letting you have your debt to help with Ginny and other things your family needs. Also, if anyone wants one, ask to purchase an owl for every member of your family. Or even another animal. However, though I don’t know if the wizarding world has any, I would like for you to ask the goblins about Therapy Animals. They help with people who are either traumatized or those who have other mental or even physical issues.

I am sincerely sorry,

Harry James Potter

“Can you approve this being given to Molly and Arthur when they are informed?” The goblin gently takes the letter while passing another document back to him. 

“These are your regulations for their new account. I need you to sign it.” Harry takes the quill he gives him and writes with it since he takes the pen back. To Harry’s surprise, it writes with his blood. Dumbledore looks stunned when he sees it. 

“Is this my blood?” He asks curiously.

“Yes, I figured that you might want to make it where they know that you are serious about giving them the funds and providing aid. I approve of this being given to them before meeting with us in two days. I ask that you come on the same day to look over properties with them and for your farms.” Harry smiles happily before frowning. 

“When will Dobby be-” 

CRACK! 

“Dobby is so happy~! Master Harry Potter sir has complete the bond! Dobby be so happy! Dobby loves Master Harry so very much!” Harry smiles as he pulls him into a hug, which is returned eagerly. 

“Hey Dobby, I want you to do something for me. I want you to go look for free elves and offer them work for me. I am sure that I can find something for them to do and I’d feel guilty if I am only able to help you and not them as well.” Dobby wails with tears startling Harry into a panic and the two adults just look at each other knowingly.

“Dobby, can you please escort Harry to Hogwarts? It seems I have some business I need to take care of.” Dobby quickly grabs Harry’s hand as he stands up before they appear elsewhere, not noticing Dumbledore’s look of determination.

“Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will always be here for Harry Sir, Dobby will simply be needing to go find more elf berry bushes.” He pauses when he reveals that he has been eavesdropping. 

“First, we need to talk to Professor Sprout.” Dobby nods with a slight guilty posture as Harry begins trekking down the stairs into the common room. 

“Harry,” He looks at Fred and George attentively. “You will never know” “How much we appreciate you” “For saving our little sister.” “We will be of service when needed.” Harry frowns when every wizard born child turns toward them. He knows that they just did something serious there. 

“Alright, before I accept or decline I would like for you to explain that. I was raised by muggles and I don’t have any idea what you mean by that.” The twins smile softly at him before Hermione pulls out a notebook and ink pens before the Weasley siblings, Hermione and him gather near the fire, where he notices others are listening in. 

“Basically it means we will do anything, even if we don’t want to, in order to make you happy or to be useful. This is done until Magic feels the debt is fulfilled and has already been enacted for some reason. The only way it starts acting is when the boss in question actually will accept, even if they don’t know what it means. If you say you don’t accept and aren’t willing, then the debt is usually nullified by dissonance between the offer or Magic.” Hermione looks up with her hand in the air. 

“We aren’t in class!” Ron whines.

“Yes, Hermione?” George asks her. 

“Does this mean that magic itself is actually alive?” 

Uproar instantly comes from the wizard born students. “Of course!” “Where do you think we get it?” “That is a dumb question!” Hermione, Harry and many muggleborn students look ill at ease. 

“Wait a minute!” Harry calls out before taking a deep breath to prepare his words in a polite format. “I will accept only what you are willing to do or give of your own individual accord. You guys are like family. Family doesn’t have debts to other family members or they aren’t family. If magic still deems that as breaking it then I don’t really mind or care. I won’t use you, abuse you, or harm you for any reason against your will.” the smile softly and Harry yelps when a thin blue line links them to him before it vanishes. “What… happened?” 

“Magic accepted our offer for you and took your words as an oath to treat us properly as an honorable resolution.” Fred happily tells him. 

George continues, “And Magic refuses to dismiss a lifedebt that is honorably earned… Do we need to explain that?” 

Harry nods and Percy starts speaking. “A life debt is basically a debt given when someone from another family sacrifices their safety and well being so that the family owing the debt can have at least one member make it out of bad situations alive. Considering what we have been told, I can’t help but think the debt is going to be horrible. It can also go between siblings or members of the same family.”

George sighs as Fred nods before he turns toward Harry. “That is probably why Magic bonded us to comply. Though, from the feeling of the bond, we are practically slaves due to how heavy that debt is.” Harry feels his blood run icy cold as he tries to process exactly what they mean.

He turns toward Hermione with a pleading look. “I think you heard them right…” He groans as he plops into his back. 

“I can’t be responsible for teenagers! I can’t even manage my own life!” He rubs his face with his hand tiredly, knowing he is going to need help. 

“And why would you need to manage teenagers, Mister Potter?” Harry tenses at the sound of Professor McGonagall before groaning and thumping his head on the carpet. Then he looks at the twins with a silent question. 

“We offered our services for Ginny’s Lifedebt and it made us be practically slaves.” McGonagall stalls at the information. Dumbledore, who is now standing with her, looks between Harry and the twins with some kind of emotion Harry can’t identify. 

“I see. Did you think about the consequences?” She asks them as she strides over, conjures a plush chair, and sits as Dobby brings tea. 

“I don’t understand all of it.” Harry responds frankly, with a little more worry than he probably should have. 

“May Dobby explain?” Harry nods before Dobby explains it exactly as it happened even going as far as the list their physical movements. 

“Thank you Dobby. And Harry, I…” Dumbledore falters before he puts on a brave face. “I am rearranging your living situation.” Harry stares, starting to see that Dumbledore actually cares. “Would it be alright if the House Heads, you, Fred and George, and I speak about it elsewhere.” 

“And Dobby!” The little fellow says sternly. 

“Yes, I would also like to make a request of Professor Sprout, if she is willing.” Dumbledore nods, already knowing what he is going to request if his twinkle is correct. Minerva stands and the seat vanishes, Dobby snaps his fingers causing the tea to vanish, and both Fred and George shift a little ill at ease.

“Very well, if you will follow, we have sent for the other heads to meet us in the parent teacher conference room.” Harry stands, with his two shadows, plus Dobby, and Harry just knows that this day is going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Harry sits nervously in front of the five staff members. “Before we begin I would like to inform the rest of you of Harry’s noble deed he has done today, aside from what happened with the twins.” He looks at the other staff with a bright smile. “First of all, Harry asked me to visit Gringotts with him and, with short work, Harry’s accountant discovered that he holds a monetary debt to the Weasley Clan. He has gone ahead and made the restrictions for his debt payment and included is the mental healing for young Miss Ginerva Weasley. Unfortunately, with how old the contract is, it put quite a debt in his funds. Regardless of what we told him he insisted on getting Ginny treatment and he quite frankly cared very little of what money he may keep.” Harry yelps when the twins hug him firmly, fresh tears of happiness in their eyes. Harry tentatively hugs them back as they silently begin crying. Professor Sprout comes over and begins fretting over them. 

“I see. I must also admit that he done the most idiotic thing in the most reasonable manner after it was offered. The twins offered their service for Ginny’s life debt. We need to test that bond, as there was an actual thread of magic attaching them to him, and see what kind of service they have to offer. In addition they report that it is nearly to the level of ‘slavery’ debt.” McGonagall tells them and Harry can’t help fidgeting at their stares of horror. 

“Dobby witnessed it! Master is not to be blamed!” Dobby snarls at the sneer on Snape’s face. 

“Don’t!” Dobby pauses with the butcher knives still in his hand as he stops before he can stab him. “Dobby, tell them the exact truth as it happened. Don’t leave anything out even if you want to. If it will still make me look bad, don’t leave it out. Understood?” Dobby wilts before he tells the story once more and Harry can’t help the flush as the looks change to that of mild respect. 

“My apologies. Don’t abuse them, Potter.” Snape tells him firmly. “If they do anything magic deems as wrong your bond will tell you, if this happens get Dobby to fetch me. It could mean that they lose their magic.” Harry stiffens before he turns toward them slowly. 

“When were you going to tell me that?” The twins give him sheepish looks. 

“We didn’t think” “That it is necessary” “Since we won’t betray you.” Suddenly Professor Sprout gives a tinkling laugh. 

“He is correct, he won’t be able to manage them as well as himself.” The others look at each other and Flitwick clears his throat. 

“Is there anything else we need to talk about before we go into depth about this?” Harry nods to him. 

“I was going to ask Professor Sprout about growing elf berries on an elf berry farm.” Madam Sprout smiles with all four, though Snape’s smile is tiny.

“I will be glad to talk later.” She soothes his hair out as the twins stare at Dumbledore expectantly. 

“I have something. Minerva, I apologize for not listening to you about the Dursley family. I just returned from there and it seems they have been abusing him.” McGonagall sighs wearily, almost like she can cry just from hearing those words. “In addition, he is buying two or three properties for the elf berry farms and will need some help looking into Potter Manor as a residence.”

“Manor?!” Harry squawks with surprise. 

“The Dursleys, as you might now notice, have taught him nothing of his inheritance.” Frowns and glares come from all over the room and Harry knows how they feel about his relatives. 

“No wonder he has poor etiquette!” Snape growls almost like he can thump his head on something before Harry stiffens and another link is formed between him and Snape. “ _ You _ … What did you just want?” Snape asks, knowing he can’t act aggressive towards him until he knows what it is. 

“I was going to ask if you could teach me etiquette. I guess you have a lifedebt too, right?” Snape grits his teeth and Harry can almost hear them grinding. “If allowable can you do something else instead?” Snape looks at him, wary of him all of a sudden. 

“It depends on what it is.” He answers in a tone as cool as he can muster. 

“I… Can I order you to make sure I am well taken care of? Even giving you permission to command any house elves I have will be done if it needs to be.”  Harry frankly believes he is going to deny it with his very being. 

Even as he waits silently for the man to answer he looks down at his hands, almost like they are interesting. “I have already sworn I would do that to Dumbledore. Now I realize that I have been doing the exact opposite.” Harry can’t believe the twinge of guilt he feels over their new bond. Harry startles as he looks up at Snape before Snape huffs a little annoyed. “I’m not responsible for the twin terrors.” He says matter of factly. 

“Okay, I can just order them to comply with the same rules and regulations as I do. Though, since they want to be joke inventors I guess that would mean they have elves assisting when not in school to keep them out of trouble and to do some of the work. They can also get help when things go downhill.” Harry yelps as they both peck either side of his face. 

“We appreciate that so very much!” Fred cheers as he ruffles his hair. 

“You're welcome…” He says with a little hint of a shrill tone. The twins don’t notice though Snape looks ready to die wi9th his look of realization on his face. He stares at Harry warning him momentarily before Dumbledore chuckles. 

"If that is all I believe the staff need to have a brief meeting." Harry stands, followed by Fred and George, as they head back to the common room.

* * *

Harry fidgets as he sits in front of Ron, Ginny and Percy with Hermione hovering over him. They are staring at him like he has a third eye, or head, because the twins nearly shouted out that he is going to be paying a debt to allow her to have mind healer sessions. Percy seems to realize something before he sighs. 

“Potter. I know I haven’t always been the nicest person, but I truly appreciate this.” Harry raises a hand to stop him, even as several other Gryffindors listen to him. 

“It is a debt from my family to yours, I had-” Ron whacks him upside the head. The twins stand defensively, nearly ready to lunge, only being held by their shirt hems by Harry and Hermione. 

“Bloody Merlin, how dumb can you be!” He half cries and half yells. Harry knows he doesn’t really know what to feel and Ron laughs, a little bit of hysteria coming out of him as he pokes Harry’s chest sternly. “Despite it being a debt from your family to mine most other wizards would have purposefully forgotten the contract to avoid paying it! You did this because you wanted us to be happy or something! Heck, you called us family earlier! Don’t down play it!” 

Harry’s face is crimson, he knows it is true but he frankly doesn’t see why it is a big deal, sure, he knows Ron is being honest, but he doesn’t get it. “Ron, if it is a big deal I don’t know why. I apparently was supposed to have etiquette lessons and know about some random inheritance nobody told me about.” The three Weasleys in front of them suddenly have red faces from anger and or rage. 

Hermione hurriedly asks a question to distract them. “Etiquette lessons?” Harry blushes at her earnest question and the three calm down for the moment before quite a few different muggleborn children start asking about it. 

“Well yeah! Every student of Hogwarts used to have them in the old days but for some reason they have been removed. I think it was the ministry who forced that.” Hermione looks scandalized and Harry tugs the twins after him, knowing she is about to start ranting. 

“Percy, as partial payment of the, er, lifedebt can you start to explain it to at least Hermione? I’m already getting a tutor soon and she probably can’t afford one knowing how awful the elitist purebloods are.” Percy nods to him before sighing as a group gathers around, some just curious to figure out what they are talking about. Harry goes up the stairs and blinks when Dobby appears next to a painting in the hall. 

“Mister Dumbles tell Dobby to move Master and Master’s twin’s belongings into a personal room. Master and his twins will be sharing a room now.” Dobby tells them before the painting looks at the three of them curiously. “Mister Jerkins be Master’s new portrait. He will now be guarding Master Harry’s belongings and that of Master Harry’s Twins.” Harry smiles at Dobby with a genuine smile. 

“Thank you Dobby.” He ruffles his small spike of hair. 

“Sprout be waiting inside.” He says before the portrait opens willingly enough. Stepping inside Harry blinks at the numerous racks of seedlings grown in an obvious hurry. 

“Mister Potter, Weasley, Weasley, I have been given some berries to start the growth process into mature plants. They will be temporarily residing in here until we officially have a farm property but Dobby has enough on his plate with getting you the new elves. I figured I’d help out.” She says as she directs a few elves toward attending to tasks. Harry inhales deeply, the aroma of the berries making him feel like he is starving before Professor Sprout has a bowl in front of him that he is snacking on. He hums appreciatively at the yummy berries being given to him before he feels a strange emotion from the twins. 

“Master Harry Potter Sir,” Dobby appears to his left and motions for them to follow after him. After what feels like thirty rows they arrive in front of a single trunk. “This be a trunk with a large villa inside. Dobby wants Master to live there for now, it be giving him privacy until Dobby gets rid of the plants and Dobby thought Master would want some bonding time with Master’s twins.” Harry reaches forward and opens it easily enough before the three of them walk down the spiral stairs. Harry startles when the twins shut the lid before he stiffens. He continues walking down, humming with each bite before he blinks as Fred is in front of him and George behind him. He freezes when they lean in to smell him before he realizes what the emotion they are feeling is. 

Harry just knows one thing, the twins are willing. Despite this he stammers, “I need to go to the shower.” He knows he is blushing though he darts away before they can question him or do anything else. Thankfully they don’t follow after him. 

* * *

Harry wakes the next morning and then he squeaks at the sight of the twins snuggling into his sides. They both wake and look at him curiously before they smirk for a moment before they move away and go towards their own dressers in the room. Harry darts over to his own, which has his name on it in gilded letters, before he grabs his school uniform and heads toward the bathroom. It takes him five minutes to calm down completely and when he comes out the twins are ready. 

“Let’s go.” Harry says, they follow after him and exit the trunk to find several house elves tending to the slightly bigger berry bushes. “Hello and good morning.” Harry greets them causing them to turn toward him, startled at the greeting before they blush. A crack is heard as Dobby appears.

“Dobby wishes Master Harry and twins a good morning as well.” Dobby says as he begins guiding them through the room. 

“Good morning, Master Harry!” The rest of the elves chorus. As he exits the room he sees Hermione and Percy waiting outside for some reason. 

“Potter, I apologize, my younger brother is angry at you and Ginny is currently giving him the smackdown in the form of a lecture in the common room. Apparently he thinks that you owe him for all the danger he willingly followed you into. Hermione is here because she nearly butchered him for that.” Percy tells him with a calm sounding anger. The twins instantly look offended at the thought. 

“It was his own choice to follow. If he is only in it for the money then he is not your friend Harry. I’m sure McGonagall can tell you the same thing.” She sighs, nearly in tears for some reason. 

“I’m sorry Hermione, he does have a point.” She huffs a little as she glares down the stairs at the end of the hall. 

“But you have already started to give the family quite a bit, the debt is going to be paid with that. Also, Dobby let us see a copy of it and it really does include everything like that.” Fred tells him in a stern tone of voice. Dobby, where he stands next to the group, has his ears start wilting. 

Harry notices Dobby’s guilty look and turns toward him. “Dobby, I don’t blame you for letting them see it since I believe it is a good thing. They obviously are well intentioned and are only looking out for me. When it comes to the twins and Hermione I want you to help them whenever they need it. If the twins believe Percy is reliable I will also include him as an advisor of sorts.” Dobby lunges, hugging Harry’s waist with slightly teary eyes. He pulls away and turns toward the twins who are looking after each other. 

“We trust Percy” “But sometimes he is too strict.” “At the very least” “It will be smart” “To take him as an advisor” “And as a tutor.” They tell them and Harry smiles softly. 

“Yes, sirs. Welcome to the fold, Mister Weasley.” Dobby greets Percy with a small smile. 

“Alright, as an advisor and a tutor he is allowed to request you to purchase anything reasonable with my accounts. Also, in order to make sure I have all the supplies I need to learn I want you to ask him about what topics I need to study each year and purchase such books. To make sure he also has an understanding of the topics I want you to purchase books he requests for himself to understand the most he can. Also, please inform Professor McGonagall that I am switching my electives to Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes.” Dobby bows before vanishing into thin air under an illusion of sorts. The three of them step out before the door closes behind him. 

“Thank you very much, Potter.” Percy says sincerely. 

“Call me Harry, we might as well be friends since I called many of your brood family.” Percy’s wide eyes shows what he thinks of that as Harry begins leading the way downstairs. 

“Mister Weasley, that is an awful thing to accuse Mister Potter of!” The sound of McGonagall’s voice has them hurrying out in a cautious mannerism. 

“Well it is his fault that Ginny was possessed! If he had destroyed it when he found it in the middle of the year she wouldn’t be going through this!” Ginny smacks him roughly, tossing him to the floor with her rage. 

“Don’t you dare tell such lies! We both know I had it before he did and that he didn’t realize that it would have done anything to me! I don’t blame him and neither should you! He is already paying for my mental health and giving us all a lot of money that many others would have denied us, what more do you want?!” She roars at him, nearly frothing at the mouth. Harry rushes forward and stops Ginny. 

“Calm down Ginny, he is upset because of what happened and he has every right to be upset. And while you are right he is as well.” Ginny looks at him, surprised, which he realizes the majority of the students in the dorm are looking at him with surprise. Even Ron has deflated some of his anger at Harry’s words. 

He turns toward Ron and reaches his hand forward to pull him up off the floor. He grudgingly accepts it. “Ron, you are the first friend I have made here. I honestly don’t want to lose you as a friend because you mean so much to me. I believe that I understand how you feel, if anyone else would cause such to happen to any relative of mine I would probably go into a panic and scream, shout and do angry stuff to let others know how I feel. I am so sorry Ron. I really am.” Ron huffs as he shuffles his feet. 

“I know. I… I’ve never come this close to losing a sibling. I guess it has me agitated.” Harry hugs him firmly as McGonagall finally comes over to them. 

“Twenty points to Gryffindor, for resolving a conflict without being too brash.” Harry flushes as he turns toward her. 

“Thanks but this is not the time for that. I’m starting to think Ron may at least need one or two mind healer sessions due to anxiety.” Ron almost opens his mouth before he frowns and closes it. 

“I’m sorry Harry.” He says with a weak voice. Harry barely catches him as he collapses, crying hysterically. Dobby appears with Madam Pomfrey who instantly gives him a calming draught. Ron quickly falls into an exhausted sleep as the bruise finally appears on his face. Not even two moments later and the rest of the Weasley family enters, even the two eldest siblings, only to pause at the sight. Molly nearly panics before Harry sighs. 

“Dobby, if you have been eavesdropping or watching please explain what happened this time.” Dobby appears and explains the event.

Then he says, “Master Harry Potter Sir has called the Weasleys Master's family and Dobby knows Master cares deeply about the Weasleys.” Molly is crying, partially from worry and some from pride. She hugs him close before sniffling and, now that they are in the hospital wing, she begins smothering her youngest two in showers of love. Especially since Ron isn’t awake to deny her. Harry hears Dumbledore’s approach and turns toward him. 

“Thank you so much, Harry. We have received your letter early this morning along with a bank summons scheduled for tomorrow.” Mr. Weasley tells him softly before he can get too far. 

“Yes, Deary. We appreciate it so much.” Molly says to him as she frets over the two youngest of her brood. 

“I have to get to class, it is almost time to start.” Mr. Weasley hugs him one last time.

“Feel free to call us Molly and Arthur.” Harry blushes at Arthur’s invite as he nods. The twins, Percy and Hermione have already made it to their first morning classroom, Transfiguration for the two second years. 

“Dobby will take Master to the Transfiguration Classroom!” Harry reaches out to him and allows him to pop them into the room where the class has yet to start. Harry hurries to sit next to Hermione as McGonagall gives him a respectful nod. Harry blushes when the rest of the Gryffindors quiet as the other house enter the room. Harry sighs, knowing this is going to be noticed. 

* * *

Harry smiles as he looks in the mirror. Dobby has taken him to Madam Malkins to get a formal robe. Thankfully Dobby has allowed him to get a suit and a self tying tie instead. “Is Master ready?” Harry nods to him easily enough.

“I think so.” He reaches toward Dobby before he pops them into a different goblin’s office. The goblin looks up at him curiously. 

“Heir Potter, I believe that you are early.” He states in a matter of fact tone. 

“Dobby told me that it is important that I come early, he didn’t explain why though.” The goblin raises his eyebrow before turning toward Dobby. 

“Speak, fair one.” Dobby’s ears wag happily.

“Dobby thinks it be wise that Master Harry has at least a basic Inheritance Text, an abilities test and any other recommended tests.” He nods, almost like he understands him before he turns back toward Harry. 

“You trust your elf’s judgement?” Harry scowls, already knowing this is probably some sort of test. 

“To be frank Dobby knows a whole lot more about the wizarding community than I do. He also understands what can or will be useful for me more than I do. But then again, isn’t that part of an elf’s job description?” The goblin is giving him a smirk for some reason.

“I, Lurnott, will send you to a vault manager, I have no doubt Gringotts’ wards have informed the guards of your presence.” Harry nods as he turns toward the door. Before he can open it it swings open as a guard enters with his hand on his sword’s hilt. 

Lurnott whistles to get his attention briefly. Then he speaks for several moments and the guard nods. “Should I avoid entering like this anymore?” Harry asks with sincere worry. 

“As long as it is your own office and a goblin is present inside you are allowed to pop in and stay. Otherwise you will have to go to the lobby as soon as you notice it not being so.” The twins appear right after him with the elves Harry assigned to them. 

“Wait!” Harry barely stops the drawn sword from hitting them and the twins look a little guilty at the small cut on Harry’s cheek. 

The goblin sighs. “You need to see a medic.” Snape appears shortly afterward. 

“We need to check our new bonds as well.” Snape says grudgingly. The twins nod and the goblin relaxes before sighing. 

“My apologies, I did not know that they are your company. You may punish me as you see fit.” The twins seize up and Snape glances back and forth at the two of them.

“I… It was an accident, there is no-” Snape whacks him upside the head once. 

“You chose my task as being in charge of you. Even if he is not to blame, something needs to be done about that gash.” Harry pauses as he looks at the goblin, who is now glaring at Snape with Lurnott. 

“Okay, can you afford the medical bill for the wound? I’ll pay for the tests and such, even the bonds.” The goblin bows to him, far deeper than any regular bow. 

“I apologize for questioning you, Heir Potter, but is his words true about his orders being in charge of you?” Harry feels the bandage Snape conjures wrap around the wound properly. 

“It is true, I now have to manage the twins and I commented about not being able to manage myself plus them and then I was informed of his debt. I requested that this be his payment before he, at that moment, has instantly bonded with me.” The two goblins stop their aggressive glares before they are being guided from the room. 

“I will escort you for your medical attention before we test you for anything wrong and what Dobby has requested. Then we will test the bonds. Is this alright?” Harry nods once before looking at his group for protestors, he notices Dobby’s watery eyes and instantly scoops him up, carrying him as he quietly cries for a reason unknown to him. 

* * *

Harry awakens with Dumbledore next to him, staring down at him in shock. “Dumbledore?” he wheezes. He quickly conjures a stretcher under him and smiles faintly. 

“The prophecy is fulfilled.” He mutters as he looks at the various items across the room from him. Harry gasps as he sees several goblins stabbing a few of them with daggers. Harry watches them take four items away to be purified. A goblin quickly guides him from the purification room as he lays back down. The twins are next to him in a heartbeat as he starts thinking. 

“Hey Dumbledore, I have an idea. If I fund the operation could we use an alternate reward system for individual students?” He asks tiredly. 

“My boy, I will allow such. But I will need to know the details before we put it into play this year. Thankfully you have only been out of it for the three weeks it has taken to track down the soul shards.” Harry briefly nods before settling in to rest. To his surprise they are actually taken to a different room. Harry, Fred, George, Snape and Lurnott enter the ritual room. 

“Heir Potter, since you are the central piece I need you in the circle closest to the center. The rest shall be in different circle platforms that transport them to an appropriate rune that corresponds in their correct layer of the many circles. Are you ready?” Harry stands up and is surprised at his increased strength. He walks to the circle in question causing the five or so other circles to form a line on a blank piece of stretch. Fred steps on one, and is brought to a rune. George steps on the next circle and is taken to the same rune. Snape sighs and steps on his circle and whizzes to a rune a tad bit further than the twins. 

“It seems that the twins' status is more relaxed than Snapes. Apparently, besides owing you a life debt, Snape has seriously wronged your family. It is because of that… Snape is literally your slave for the rest of his days. Seeing how close along the circle the twins are to him… You did something that drastically earned a lifedebt while doing something a god is pleased with you for. You have won the loyalty of the two in earnest as well and they have a mutual agreement not to willingly let harm come to each other or to you. Snape is excluded from that though.” Harry sighs, almost annoyed with this news. The goblin gives him an amused look as they exit the circle and Harry leads the way back out. Harry lets the goblin lead the way back to his accountant’s office.

“Good morning, Heir Potter.” Lurnott greets him, observing him for a moment. “During the last three weeks I have looked for and collected all debts to your family in all ways possible. I started with properties that have little value which your elves have already begun making the berry farms on. There are also thousands of books in your library trunk, which we explicitly enchanted to reveal only that which is beginner upon knowing the requirements, that which is beginner, and anything between those and your current education level. You also have a large amount of gold added to your coffers.”

“Do I have any debts?” The goblin nods to him. 

“They will make you a very poor man.” The goblin hesitantly says. 

“Then I will pay for copies to be made of the books about magic and history and any school subjects or apprenticeship books to be produced and used as payment due to their value. If I can’t get it exactly then use a little gold from my account, just make sure the books almost total the debt. Afterward make up to three copies of each valuable book and auction them.” Harry pauses before another idea comes to mind. He grins as he sees Snape look at him with another shrewd look. “Also, I want a copy made of every book that doesn’t have private family accountings and events to be given to Hogwarts for their library.” The goblin raises an eyebrow before he nods curtly. 

“Such will be done as soon as we have a sign off for permission. The costs will be reduced to 60% of the normal costs.” Harry stares at him, not understand before his eyes widen. 

“Please tell me I don’t have a new title!” He whines and the goblin chuckles darkly as he continues filling out the paperwork. 

“Then I will not speak of any titles.” The twins smirk at him, patting his hair like he is a good boy. He blushes at the feeling of being tended to and cared for. 

“How much school have I missed?” Snape sits up straighter. 

“I have collected all your school work and I have prepared to give you home tutoring sessions. Considering what McGonagall has said you need to have at least a basic grounding in Arithmancy and Ancient runes. Also, I will be giving you different pictures of magical creatures to study. Most will be painted so you may view them as they act naturally.” Snape turns toward Dumbledore who firmly nods. 

“That is correct. Also, Sirius is free, we spoke with him and he has decided to forfeit Magical Guardianship of you to McGonagall.” Harry nods and can feel the pouts the twins are sending through their link. 

“Alright, since I don’t need to buy any properties and I would hate to leave without any actual business done on my part, besides the debts and collections, I would like to request centimeter sized coins made in brass, copper, bronze, silver and gold. No symbols are needed. They will be used by the school to reward students based on their own efforts. There shall be one reward for each house besides First Year Student of the Year up to Seventh year Student of the Year. They can also be exchanged between the students for things like assistance, help, tutoring and the likes.” The twins nod with a small smile. 

“Percy will love that.” The twins sync again.

Snape hums thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. “Maybe we can even have a few exotic clubs which have requirements in terms of coin value every month they are taken. The first month can be free to all first years starting the year after this coming one. This coming year the first month will be free to all. Every month they will pay upfront to be in it for a month. They will also be checked for how many they won and maybe there should be a rule system for losing them and spending them. Like a prefect or staff member being present in the negotiations between students.” Harry smiles brightly as he nods. 

“We can easily do such. This cost will be reduced to 40% of the regular cost. Considering how many students there will be, the numbers of the first two need to be higher than the second two and the last one needs fewest. I will suggest the exchange rate of one step larger equaling ten of the immediate lower step. This will make it more manageable for the muggleborn students as well.” 

“Then please stamp them accordingly in the center.” The goblin nods and hands a parchment to him with the deals for both objectives in plain words and without small print. Harry reads through them before he signs the parchment before it makes a copy for everyone and the original vanishes.

“Thank you, Heir Potter, for your business. Dobby may escort you from the premises one at a time.” Harry stands and offers his hand, more easily getting a simple shake this time, before Harry is snatched by Dobby and popped away. Then two more elves appear with the twins. Harry briefly wonders where they are at before looking out the nearest window. He stares at the sprawling grounds and chuckles, with his eyes glittering if he is correct. 

“Amazing.” He says to himself. 

“Yeah.” The twins say from either side of him. 

“Master Harry Potter Sir!” he turns and finds a house elf waiting patiently nearby. 

“Misser Snape has requested that I take Master Harry to the enchanted trunk. It can be opened by anyone with an attachment to your magic, meaning us elves, the twins and Snape, and has high functioning security.” Harry turns and begins following after her and they arrive in a sitting room. Harry pulls out a book on runes and his eyes sparkle as he opens it and sits comfortably to read it through.

Harry startles when Snape walks in on him studying ancient runes and he looks up at him with wide eyes. He is actually wearing muggle clothes, albeit darkly colored ones, it is mostly green. “Good, you are studying. You three have nearly missed dinner. I expected that the two of you would have reminded him of the time. From now on he needs you to remind him. Understood?” The twins look up sheepishly before putting their books back into the trunk, one at a time, and moving to go eat the food. 

Harry follows the twin’s actions of serving their own food readily enough and Harry can’t help feeling grateful for having a home, family and food. After several moments McGonagall enters the room and pauses at the sight of Harry. “Should I call you Auntie?” She smiles tearfully.

“Yes, except for when we are in classes at school.” Harry blushes at the extreme happiness on her face, ducks his head and continue eating until he feels stuffed.

“We are slowly going to increase your appetite.” Snape tells him with distaste. Harry looks at him with a blush before sheepishly nodding. He patiently waits for the twins to finish eating before a house elf appears next to him. 

“Mosly now has Master’s bath ready.” She tells him. Two more appear, an elf appears for each twin, before they start to put down their forks. Harry gently takes the elf’s hand and she pops him directly into the bath, sans clothes. He smiles at the warmth as he looks over the large sauna before the twins appear about three meters away from him and each other. Harry blushes as he realizes they look good. He turns his focus towards scrubbing his own body as he forces his arousal down. 

“Harry?” Fred calls from where he is still in the sauna as Harry exits, ready to dry and get dressed. Dobby appears before he can get out all the way and directly pushes him back in. Harry slips before his head is back above water. 

“Dobby be ordered to make sure Harry Potter Sir relaxes by Goblins. They included making sure Master Harry Potter Sir relaxes in the bath as a condition. It will also help the scar treatment ointments.” Dobby tells him and Harry nods bashfully, not quite wanting to look at the twins nor wanting to risk Dobby’s temper. He goes into the far corner and simply sits on a seat inside the edge. His head fits perfectly into the small bend on the edge of the sauna. After nearly thirty minutes, which the twins thankfully leave him his privacy as soon as they are done, and floating on top of the water drowsily, Dobby clears his throat. He looks over at him and sees that he, and two more elves, have ointments ready. He swims over and comes out before they begin smothering him in the cream. He hums as it actually relaxes the skin, making it seem like they have been aching when he believes they haven’t been. 

Harry is then given pajamas and allowed out of the bathroom once the rest of his hygiene is complete. To his surprise he is sharing a large bedroom with the twins, who are already laying down on either side of the bed. Dobby snaps his fingers and Harry is instantly between them, laying on his back before they snuggle up next to him. he can't help his blush.


End file.
